


I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I Am

by dyingpoet



Category: Rebel Without a Cause (1955)
Genre: Drunkenness, even more bonding than my last fic so get ready, its sorta a ship but plato's pretty wasted so nothing goes down, like this is so self indulgent yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Plato can't handle his liquor





	I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Name from a panic! at the disco song whose name i can't remember

Jim had been peacefully sleeping, it was really nice actually, he hadn't slept well since he moved here and it was satisfying to get a goodnight's sleep. 

None of that mattered now though because he had been forced awake by whatever the fuck had been hitting his window for the last two minutes  _nonstop_. He tried to ignore it, assuming it was just a branch or something, but it wouldn't stop and now he needed to get up and it  _sucked_.

With a groan he rolled out of bed, stumbling over to his window, shivering as the air hit his now uncovered skin. He wrenched it open after fumbling with the latch and stuck his head out, squinting as he tried to find the source of the noise in the darkness.

"Jamie?" He heard, quickly seeing a figure standing almost directly below his window.

"Plato? What the hell are you doin' here in the middle of the night?" Jim whispered, less annoyed now but only slightly, he was really fucking tired.

Plato giggled childishly, "I wanted ta see you," he said, clearly drunk as he leaned on the tree in his yard.

"Shhh," Jim said, glancing behind to see if his parents had woke up, "I'll come down there okay?"

Plato nodded clumsily in response, Jim then shutting the window and quickly throwing some clothes, grabbing a jacket in case the kid got cold out there. How did he even get here? He lived far enough that he couldn't have walked in his state, and he really hoped he hadn't hitched, a drunk kid like him could get in a lot of trouble doin' that. He quietly left his room and crept downstairs, doing his best not to wake anyone up as he slowly opened his back door, and shut it behind him.

He let out a sigh of relief just as he felt himself being tackled from behind, taken by surprise, he tripped and fell onto the grass, opening his eyes to see Plato smiling like an idiot and laughing.

"H-hic-hey Jim!" Plato laughed, rolling off of his friend and sitting up.

"Hey kid, what're you doin' way out here," he asked softly, biting back a grin of his own because the kid looked pretty funny, leaning against his house with his hair all over the place, still giggling.

"I wanted to see you," he said, leaning forward and grabbing at Jim's shirt, "we're friendsss."

"I know we are buddy," Jim laughed, "did you drink anything before you came here?"

"A little bit," Plato slurred, "It tasted awful."

"Yeah I bet it did," Jim said, laying so that his back was on the tree and Plato was against his shoulder, "How did you get here anyway?"

"Hitched."

Jim bit back a wince, looking over at Plato who had closed his eyes, "Hey stay awake," he said, ruffling the kid's hair while he groaned, "You got my attention now, valuable stuff."

"Yeah sure," Plato smiled, reaching over to get the jacket Jim had brought, letting out a yelp as Jim pushed him down playfully, wrapping one of his legs over Plato's, keeping him still.

"Pretty tough comin' from the little drunk we got here," Jim laughed, going in for a mock punch before digging his fingers into Plato's stomach, laughing himself while the kid giggled uncontrollably.

"I-I'm not a drunk," Plato laughed as Jim let him go, allowing him to curl up on his other side and grab the jacket he brought out.

"Evidence says otherwise," Jim said, giving Plato a pointed look as he put on Jim's jacket.

"This is th-the first time I've been drunk," Plato said, smiling again as he allowed himself to fall back, propping his feet up on the tree.

"Ha, you really went for it then," Jim grinned, quickly taking out a cigarette and lighting it, still groggy as he felt his eyes beginning to shut once more.

He jerked awake as he felt a shove, "Hey who's falling asleep now?" Plato laughed, starting to giggle even more as Jim put a hand over his mouth, giving him a look of mock sternness.

"Plato, you'll wake my folks, shhh."

"S-orry," Plato drawled, picking up a stray leaf and starting to rip it up, "I thought you might be asleep but I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Jim frowned a bit, "Why'd you need to go?"

Plato snorted, "It's just terrible at my house Jim, it's so quiet and empty, I hate it. So, I decided to drink somethin', feel better."

Jim sighed, running his fingers through the kid's hair when he rested his head on his thigh, "Don't do that kid, it's not good for ya. Call me next time, we coulda gone somewhere."

Plato looked at Jim then, excited, looking really young with the moonlight casting soft shadows on his face, "You mean it, you wanna go somewhere?"

Jim shrugged, not really caring, he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway now, "Sure Plato, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere," he said, throwing the bits of his torn up leaf into the air, accepting Jim's hand when he stood to help him up, "T-thanks."

Plato almost fell over, dizzy from the alcohol, and Jim threw an arm over his shoulder to steady him, leading him over to the garage and mentally thanking god that he had left his keys in his jacket pocket.

He opened the garage, led Plato to the door, afraid he might fall over if he didn't help him, and got in himself, sighing. He felt real bad for Plato sometimes, poor kid was so turned around all the time it's a miracle he got anywhere.

When he got in the car he saw Plato leaning with his back against the side door, knees pulled up to his chest while he lazily smiled at Jim.

Jim started the car, past the point of caring if his parents woke up, this felt more important to him right now anyway.

As he backed out, he noticed that Plato's head was lolling forward as he dozed off. He didn't want to wake him, he looked exhausted, so he quietly pulled out and started driving in the general direction of the kid's house. 

He was about halfway there when Plato stirred, groaning a little bit as he opened his eyes, presumably forgetting where he was for a moment as he started; quickly though he caught eyes with Jim and took a deep breath.

"Shoot, I forgot we went driving," he said, sounding less drunk but still lingering somewhere around buzzed.

"Been passed out there for a while," Jim laughed.

"Sorry," Plato murmured with a yawn, looking like he might pass out again soon.

"Go back to sleep Plato, you need it."

Jim barely had the sentence out before Plato did just that, snuggling into Jim's way to big jacket and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Jim got to Plato's house at around 1am, pulling silently up to the front and turning off the car. He looked to see if any lights were on, if anyone would be waiting when they came in, but found none. That meant that no one would find the kid drunk sure, but damn it was kinda sad, Plato was completely alone except for Jim really, it must be lonely. 

He quietly opened his own door and walked over to the passenger side, where Plato had curled up on the seat, and slowly opened the door. The kid was out cold and Jim carefully picked him up and shut the door again, walking now up to the house. Finding the door unlocked, he walked on, trying not to wake the sleeping boy in his arms, and crept up to Plato's room, which the kid had excitedly shown him weeks ago.

The room looked exactly the same as it did then, unnaturally clean for a teenage boy, walls completely bare, and almost no furniture except for a bed, and a small desk and bookshelf. It was a miracle that Plato hadn't woken up at this point, whatever he drank must have been strong, so when Jim set him down he almost immediately curled up into the exact same position he had been in Jim's car.

Carefully, Jim took off the kid's shoes and threw a blanket over him, smiling as Plato whimpered slightly in his sleep, sounding content. 

With Plato set up, Jim took off his own jacket and shoes and laid down on the other side of the bed, somehow still exhausted even though had been awake for awhile, driving even, which had to be unsafe. His eyes started to shut and he let them, slowly drifting off just as Plato curled into his side

* * *

 

Plato woke up early, really early, at the crack of dawn basically and his head  _hurt_. He groaned, the memories of the night before coming back to him, and the last thing that was clear was being in Jim's car, everything after that was just a haze. Groggily he sat up and looked around, he was definitely in his room, so Jim must have taken him back to his house, and he felt really sad for a moment, thinking that Jim had left him there.

He glanced over and smiled, forgetting his nausea and headache for a moment when he saw Jim, passed out beside him.

He went to stand up, stopping when he heard a groan. Looking back he saw that Jim had woke up a bit and was looking for him.

"Where ya goin'" he yawned, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Bathroom, I feel sorta sick," Plato grumbled as a wave of nausea hit him once more.

Jim giggled a bit at that, "First hangover, that'll keep ya from drinking for a while."

"Yeah, yeah," Plato said, hurrying out of the room with Jim laughing behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love drunken bonding sm, I think we all need some more of it, leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
